Hell Chapter
by KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913
Summary: This is my take on Karin's POV on Hell Chapter. The fourth movie of Bleach. If you have not watched then you might not be able to follow along. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I don't know what happened but when I woke up I was in the clinic part of the house. Chad, one of Ichi-nii's friends was in the hospital bed across from me and Orihime-chan was sitting in a chair next to my bed. It seems like she has been there all day. I guess she saw me moving around and came close to me to see how I was doing.

"Karin-chan, how are you feeling?" she asked, her eyes wide with worry that I might pass out again

I can barely remember what happened. I know that these humanoid creatures came and tried to kidnap Yuzu and I… "YUZU" I practically screamed. When I yelled out my twin's name Orihime-chan turned and looked away, "Damn it! Yuzu was taken wasn't she? She has to be okay!" I was really close to breaking down crying when a busty woman walked in. I could tell that she was a shinigami, and she looked familiar.

"Orihime, Ichigo is back and he has his little sister and she is hurt. We don't know if she is going to make it or not." Said the orange headed shinigami

We both gasped. I was about to jump out of bed and demand that she bring me with. I want to see my twin. I can't believe that she was taken and I was left alone. Orihime looked at me dead in the eye, "Karin-chan, I need you to stay here and look after Chad. He was burnt keeping you and Rukia safe. I will make sure that Yuzu is safe and sound and we will bring her home when she is completely healed."

I nodded my head and saw the shinigami pick Orihime up and they disappeared. I couldn't help but cry as they left. If only I was stronger, I probably could have taken those two down.

I brought my knees to my chest and held them close to me. I was trying to keep myself together. I can't be losing my mind. I want to be strong when Yuzu gets back. I have never been the weak one and I am not going to start now.

_While walking home with Yuzu I was keeping track of hollow activity in the area. There hasn't been much since the War between the shinigami and the espadas. I just like to watch out for my twin. I guess it is because she can barely since any of the spiritual activity around her. I have also been known to take down those good for nothing hollows with just one swift kick. _

_I haven't practiced much of the shinigami arts and how they take down hollows. I know that Ichi-nii would deny that he is one and try to help me out._

_I guess that I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings because Yuzu and I were both grabbed at the same time. I couldn't tell what grabbed us but I knew for certain that it was a supernatural being. Yuzu couldn't even see the humanoid figure that grabbed her. She was struggling to get out of the hold while I was doing the same with the other figure. They were both wearing masks and at first I thought that they were hollows, but more advanced. _

_I infused my elbow with reiatsu and elbowed the guy behind me in the gut. "You little wench. How dare you hit me! I could destroy with a flick of my wrist!" he yelled, his tentacle arms surrounding my body and tightening around me. I could barely even breathe, "But we have to keep you two alive so that Kurosaki Ichigo can come and rescue you from HELL." _

"_Ichi-nii will not let that happen. He will save us before you can leave." I said between breaths. As my vision was getting hazy I could faintly hear someone calling out Yuzu and my name._

Now I wake up and I find that Yuzu did end up getting taken from here and went to Hell. I never even knew that there was even a Hell. I thought that it was just Seireitei and the hollow world. And she is hurt. I can't believe that I was unable to protect Yuzu.

I got up and made sure that Chad was still sleeping and checking to make sure that he was okay. When I started to feel a bit better that Orihime could help my twin I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I can't just let myself go in depression mode.

When I was done eating I went to check on Chad again. He was still passed out. He must have used up a lot of his energy in order to protect Rukia-nee and myself. I will have to thank him when he gets back. I then check and see what all this pressure is around me. It feels like it is squishing my lungs. I can still breathe clearly but I can feel that a lot of shinigami are in the area.

This Hell place must be opening up here. I wonder if it has to deal with Ichi-nii bringing back Yuzu. I feel that she is okay but yet something is telling me to hold out and see how things play out to be. I want my sister to be alright. I want to hold her in my arms again. Sometimes I feel like I don't give her enough attention like I should.

I sat in the living room with all the lights turned off. It just feels right. I feel that I need the dark to consume me for a while so that I can see my twin. I don't know how long it took but when I heard voices coming from the front door I slowly got up to check to see what was going on.

Ichi-nii was in his shinigami robes, not even trying to hide what was going on, and he was carrying a still passed out Yuzu. I almost wanted to cry again but I stayed strong. Ichi-nii's face was so sad and torn; it looked as if he has been crying for days. His eyes are blood shot; I almost didn't want to face him.

"Karin," he said in a monotone voice, "Please watch Yuzu, I need to get my body back." I followed him to mine and Yuzu's room and he laid her on the bed and left the room. He was so quiet. He kissed Yuzu on the forehead and left the room. When Ichi-nii left I saw Orihime walk in. her face was saddened. I didn't know what to say or do so I sat on Yuzu's bed and started brushing her hair back.

"She is going to be fine, Karin-chan." Orihime said calmly

"Then why is it that she has blood on her chest. Explain that to me." I cried out hysterically

"When Kurosaki-kun brought her back, she had a chain coming out of her chest. I wasn't able to heal her. The chain of Hell was rejecting me. It wasn't until a few moments ago that I was able to heal her because she somehow healed herself." She paused, "I know that you don't know much about all of this shinigami stuff but Yuzu-chan is better now."

"I wasn't able to protect her. Those guys were too strong." I lay down next to my twin and held her close.

"Don't beat yourself over this matter. Kurosaki-kun has that covered. He also was saved by Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun and Ishida-kun. He left them behind in Hell to save Yuzu-chan. Right now the shinigami taichous are keeping him under house arrest." It was silent again. I thought that she left out the room so I closed my eyes and let sleep take over. I then felt a blanket being placed on top of me as I drifted further to sleep. "Everything will be fine, Karin-chan." She whispered

I am not sure how long I slept for but I woke up to Yuzu moving around. I quickly bolted straight up to make sure that she was alright. Her bloodstained dress was still on but she didn't look sick anymore. I didn't even feel that horrible reiatsu that was outside when I fell asleep. I didn't even feel Ichi-nii, Orihime, or Chad in the house at all either.

That must mean Ichi-nii ran off to save his friends. Something tells me that I knew he was going to do that. I am just glad that everyone is okay. I can feel their presence across the town. I hug Yuzu close to me.

"Karin-chan, what's wrong?" she asks in a whisper

"I am just glad you are safe, Yuzu. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I whispered in her ear

I could feel her shaking with silent sobs. I think that she remembers what happened.


End file.
